dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Zone/ The Killian Race
The Dark zone, a central hub for all dimensional rifts that lead to other lands or worlds. The Gates that lead to the Shinto realm in District 4, are linked to The Dark zone, however on private servers. The Orginal Dark Zone is a dark city that looks like an Anti-Kasaihana city, its forever night and twilight chi lingers within the air constantly. It is habitant by the Killian race, a race of people who once tried to over throw The Shinto Gods in Fumei but ulitamtely lost in the long run. Humans do not have the techonlogy as of now to physical make the transport to the orginal Dark Zone. So they'd have to be summoned there. If this confused you in terms of the Shinto realm gate in district 4. This gate was actually created by Mr.Hiro, the creator of Kasaihana city and it is said that he wasn't human at all, and that his orgins are a mystery. Though Ochigi has discovered that the Gate, is of Killian race technology. Killian queen.jpg The Queen of The Killian Race and Ruler of The Dark Zone Nocturne The Killian descended from a tribe of Twilight Chi sorcerers and worshipers of Yami and Junsei. Known only as the Nanaeron, old residents from the world of Fumei. They were created by Yami , before her great battle with her sister Junsei. After there goddess destroyed each other, they began to move at their own pace. One strong enough, they attempted to seize control of the Shinto realm after the creation of the Pieces of Nirvana. However, their efforts failed, and they were seized by the Shinto Gods. With the aid of the Shards, the Naneron were banished to a land known as the Dark Zone. Over a long period of time, because of the vastly different environment within the Dark Zone, the Nanerons evolved from their original forms to a unique, black and white, elf like race, namely the Killian. Eventually, they abandoned their plans to rule the World of Fumei ( The Shinto realm) and Earth and became peacefully adapted to their new lifestyle in the Dark Zone. All in all, they are a peaceful people. All they wish for now is to continue an alliance with the world of Fuemi, and all the other worlds as it works as a central hub station for all the dimensions within its realm. They are in a since ' The protectors of the gate. ' In order to pass one gate, you must first go through the Dark Zone. The Dark Zone works for souls as well once they break free from life, the souls are transfered through the ' Soul Stream ' which is the light space travel system they used to transfer souls, and then sent to there physiologes destined afterlife. The Scienticst and Sorcerrs found a way to make this world a mid point for all worlds and they are tasked to guide people through. Killian Physiology killian.jpg Killian 2.jpg Killian 3.jpg After the Evolution in the Dark Zone, the Killian race are highly based on the faery, a being that is either nature spirit, pagan god, angel aligned with neither Heaven or Hell, or something completely else. The way this power manifests varies greatly, but among the possibilities are pointed ears, unusual coloring (hair, skin and/or eyes), animalistic features (horns, animal ears or eyes, tail, antennae, etc). Others change their size, manifest sigils over their body, ethereal glow or no changes at all: faeries are among the most variable known beings. In moral scale users can be good or evil, but are most commonly neutral. Abilities & Powers *Physical Killians aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind ( This Energy being Twilight chi ). Most users that aren't originally of faery stock have this variation. Note that faeries of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. *Spiritual Killians are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. *Ethereal Killians are often both the most powerful and ancient faeries, in some ways closer to sentient concepts representing aspects of nature than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. *Moon God's Blessing: Killians becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with moon, moonlight or lunar energy/substance, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the moon or even slow or stop aging. The ironic part is, that in Dark Zone where they reside, there is No moon. So on places like Earth and Fumei,and other places with Moon's. They can become extremly powerful under Lunar radiation. *Lunar bursts: The user can release/use lunar energy/substances to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. *Lunakinises: Only the High priest noble blooded Killians can do this. They can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a moon, including its gravity and the effects it has on planet, reflective surface, time-keeping, etc. and use its lunar energy. Given that it is the brightest object in the sky after the Sun, Moons prominence in the sky and its regular cycle of phases have, since ancient times, made the Moon an important cultural influence on language, calendars, art and mythology. The Moon's gravitational influence produces the ocean tides and the minute lengthening of the day. The Moon's current orbital distance, about thirty times the diameter of Earth, causes it to appear almost the same size in the sky as the Sun, allowing it to cover the Sun nearly precisely in total solar eclipses Category:Race Category:Location Category:The Dark Zone Category:The Killian Race Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Fantasy Category:Physiology Category:Dark Moon